Two Is Better Than One
by JSmith111317
Summary: Blaine and Sam cant keep their hands off each other...even at school. But anyone can just walk into a toilet, including Sam's best friend. Please Review if ya want more!
1. Chapter 1

It was just another morning for Blaine. He lay in bed with his secret boyfriend, Sam Evans, the boy of his dreams. Neither of them wanted to get out of the warm bed despite the school day fast approaching them. It was a Monday, both of their most hated day. They had thought that waking up to each other would have eased the pain of the dreaded morning, so they had asked Blaine's mum if Sam could sleep over, she had said yes. What they didn't realise was that the amazing sex they had with each other would be a huge distraction from sleeping. So as a ray of sun crept from behind the blinds and hit them both, it was not eagerly welcomed.

"Ahhh come on." Sam droned

"Surely we should be able to sleep for another few hours before school, I'm so tired." he whined

Blaine sighed, completely agreeing with Sam's previous statement. Begrudgingly Sam sat up, so Blaine did the same, resting his head on his boyfriends bare chest. Now that the blonde was more awake he said,

"You know that sex last night was fucking mind blowing!"

"Yh it was amazing" the smaller of the two replied absent mindedly

"Hey whats up?"

"Nothing, just wish we could stay here all day, with each other, in bed...you filling me up with your not so mini-mini Sam." spoke Blaine quietly.

"Well what's stopping us from fucking today then?"

"Erm, Sam, we are going to be in school, remember? And then after school I have to go with my parents to my cousins place, so I wont see ya again until tomorrow?"

" No, but Blaine, we can just do it in school." Sam stated

Blaine's face took on a look of realisation, while slowly nodding.

"Yh, I suppose we could. But when and where?"

"What do you have today?" Sam asked

"Errrr, Geography, English, Maths, Biology and Chemistry I think?"

"Thats great! Cause when you have maths third period, I have English. We both hate those lessons! How about ten minutes into the lessons, we both ask to go to the toilet? We can meet there?" suggested the blonde

"Sounds great! But that wont happen unless we actually go to school, so we'll have to get up."

Both boys got out of bed, blatantly admiring each others naked bodies. 30 minutes later they had each showered, gotten dressed and shoved some breakfast down their necks before jumping into Blaine's car. They were surprised when they actually got to school 5 minutes early. Sam discretely kissed Blaine goodbye so that no one walking by the car would notice, before climbing out and hurrying to registration. Blaine sighed watching him walk away, while realising that it was going to be a long first two periods.

TWO PERIODS LATER

Sam had arrived early to his English lesson so that his teacher may be more inclined to let him go to toilet. But Finn had been late so he was only just taking his seat next to Sam.

"Hey dude" Finn Said

"Oh, hi." Sam replied

Finn was confused, it seemed like either Sam was concentrating on the lesson or he was distracted by something. But as this was an English, he knew it was the latter. Judging by his leg jolting up and down he was definitely right.

"What's on your mind then?"

" Er, not much. You?" the blonde lied

"I'm fine, but seriously dude, you look excited? What are you doing?"

Sam didnt reply at first, as his phone had just buzzed, but after Sam had read the message Finn saw his eyes light up just a little bit.

"Dude theres really nothing up! Just need the toilet."

Sam raised his hand signalling his teacher,

"Miss can I got to the toilet please? I really need to go!"

"Okay, but be quick" said the teacher absent-mindedly as she was going through the work on the board for the rest of the class. Sam quickly rose from his seat and nearly ran out the class.

Blaine was in the toilet waiting for his boyfriend. He had sent him a text to tell him he was there, so where was he? As if on que, Sam pushed through the door, it was clear that he had ran there. Blaine smiled as Sam strode towards him and kissed his neck tenderly.

"I've been waiting for you. What took you so long?" asked Blaine even though he didn't care that much

"Sorry, Finn was talking." the blonde whispered between sucks and kisses at Blaines neck.

"Dont worry your hear now. Lets get this really started"

Blaine pushed Sam backwards into a cubicle and closed the door with his foot before locking it. They kissed for what seemed like years but it wasnt enough for them.

"Sit down" Blaine said

Sam complied and lowered himself onto the toilet. Blaine quickly removed each of their shirts and placed them on the floor carefully. Sam grabbed his boyfriends body and pulled it towards him. Starting at his neck, he trailed his tongue downwards until he reached the boys left nipple. He circled his tongue around it passionately before sucking at it and very carefully using his teeth to play with it. Blaine was moaning, louder than he should be as they were in school.

"Blaine, dont be so loud. Someone will hear!" he grinned

"How about I put something in my mouth then? Should keep me quiet...for a while." The smaller boy replied in a husky voice.

"I have no problem with that" Sam laughed

So Blaine lowered himself the floor. He slowly undid the zipper of Sams jeans before sliding them down his legs, so that he was just in his underwear. Sam was clearly enjoying himself based on the tent in his underwear. Finally Blaine hooked his fingers in the waist band of his boyfriends boxers while licking his amazing abs. He pulled them down, and he felt the 8" dick hit his chest as it sprung from the constraints. Blaine held it in one hand and pumped it slowly before placing his mouth right in front of it. He blew cool air onto the head softly and loved the way Sam shuddered and moaned because of it. So he repeated this a few more times. Eventually he looked up and saw Sam biting his lip, nearly drawing blood, and his eyes were practically three shades darker.

Tired of the teasing, the blonde placed his hands on the back of his sexy boyfriends hair, not caring if he messed up the hair gel, and pulled it towards him. Blaine gladly opened his mouth and took all of him at once, deep throating him.

Sam threw his head back, moaning like a porn star, he felt like he was going to blow his load already.

Back in the English lesson, Finn was wondering what was up with Sam. He had been acting weird for a few weeks now, but he always said he was okay. He had been in the toilet for nearly 15 minutes now, and even when you really need the toilet, like really, really need the toilet, you dont take that long. So Finn decided he needed answers now.

He got up from his seat and made his way to the teachers desk, there were quite a few people there, not sure about the work. So he just said asked if he could quickly go to the toilet. As the teacher was so distracted by the people who needed her help, she said yes, not remembering Sam hadn't come back yet. Finn walked out of the class and headed to the toilet


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine rested his head in-between his arms on the cubicle wall, his mouth was wide open, letting out continuous moans and curses. Sam was behind him, with one hand at his boyfriends waist and the other stretched out to his shoulder, pounding hard in and out him with all him with all his might. Sam was hitting Blaine's prostate with every thrust, sending him into and oblivion of pure pleasure.

"Ah Blaine. Your so fucking tight! So good!"

Blaine just moaned in response. He was in heaven, but he wanted it deeper. So he reluctantly stopped Sam and quickly pushed him back down onto the toilet, Blaine then straddled him before beginning to slide back down Sam's pole. Sam was reaching even further inside Blaine in this position and he was loving it.

Finn was about to push open the toilet door when he heard something, so he stopped and listened. Was that a moan he just heard? Not in school surely? Wait, that one definitely was a moan. "Sam's having sex in school" Finn realised

He stood there and wondered what girl it was with. It had to be a someone like Santana who would do it anywhere because he didn't know any other girls who would even think about going into the guys toilets. But to be sure he slowly and quietly pushed open the door and slid inside.

"Wow, based on those moans, Sam must be good" Finn thought to himself

But then he heard exactly what he wasn't expecting to hear,

"Tell me how much you like it Blaine."

Oh. Shit.

Sam Evans was in the school toilets, fucking a GUY. Not just any guy either, but Blaine. Finn was in shock.

" Sam. So good. Ahh Fuck. I'm close." panted Blaine

"Cum Blaine, I want to feel your cum on my chest. Cum for me!" Sam moaned while thrusting with even more power.

Blaine needed no more encouragement, he quickly grabbed his thick, 7" dick and tugged rapidly before bursting all over Sam's bare chest with his warm juices. As Blaine rode out his orgasm his hole clenched and tightened around Sam, intensifying the blondes pleasure. Sam was so close, so after a few thrusts, he quickly pulled Blaine off of him and pushed him to his knees. He manically pulled on his dick before cumming all over Blaines face.

Both of them were breathing heavily, coming down from there intense orgasms.

Finn stood there in shock. He had just found out that his best friend was gay and fucking another gay guy. He had just heard both of them cumming, and it took a minute for him to realise he was actually getting a boner. Finn was now panicking, he wasnt gay? Was he? He had to get out of there quickly, but quietly so that they didn't know he was there.

After leaving the toilet he sighed and hurried back to maths, just in time for the bell, signifying that he should go to the next lesson. Oh shit. He had biology with Sam and Blaine. He took a deep breath as he quickly packed away his and Sams stuff. He walked out and headed to the lesson with Sams bag as well as his own. Then from no where Sam appeared and thanked Finn for grabbing his stuff. Finn then listened to his lame lie of him being constipated, which was why he was gone for so long.

They both arrived in Biology and took their places next to Blaine who was already there. Finn looked at them both nervously, Neither of them looked like they had just had sex, mind you, Blaines hair was a little messed up, and Sams shirt was a little creased. He decided to give it no more thought, but then he realised his boner was still there, aching annoyingly. He needed to take care of it or it would not go away for the rest of the day.

So he asked the teacher who said it was fine, so he awkwardly stood up and walked to the toilets. Out of the three cubicles, two were being used, the only one which wasnt, was the one Blaine and Sam had just fucked in. He took a deep breath and walked into the cubicle, and pulled his trousers down before sitting in the exact same place as Sam had, waiting for the two other people to leave. After a minute they did and he got to work.

He tried fantasising about every hot girl he could think about. Rachel, Brittany, Santanna, Quinn, non of them were working. And then from out of no where, Blaine and Sam entered his mind, he tried to block them out but his dick was already responding to the mental images his brain was coming up with, causing it to harden even more. Eventually he gave in and continued to tug on his thick 10" dick while thinking of Sam fucking Blaine, the moans he had heard and then, he thought of them both cumming on each other. That was it. He exploded with a moan. His cum flew like ropes everywhere, some hit his chin and some more hit his t shirt. After a minute he wiped himself down and returned to the lesson.

Sam and Blaine were just chatting about the work when he sat back down. But they both looked up at him, looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"What? What is it?" Finn asked confused

"How often do you wank in school then?" Sam asked laughing

Finn felt the blood drain from his face.

"What? I didn't? I went for a shit!" Finn lied quickly.

They both continued to laugh before Blaine passed him a hand held mirror from his pocket.

Finn opened it and realised immediately, he had some cum in his hair.

"Oh fuck!" Finn said as he quickly tried to wipe it out

"Seriously, cant you just do that at home or something Finn?" Blaine asked while laughing

And Finn couldn't stop himself from replying,

"Your such a hypocrite!" Finn said while hoping he had used the word right.

This time both Blaine and Sam fell silent and the blood drained from their faces aswell.

"W-what do you mean?" Blaine asked nervously

Finn sighed before deciding to tell them what he had heard,

"Well when ya didn't come back to maths I came to see if you were alright Sam. And. And, I heard you both having sex in there. And it kinda turned me on a bit, and I dont know why, but then I had to deal with it..." Finn trailed off

Blaine and Sam both looked shocked and scared, Sam then said quietly,

"Please don't tell anyone Finn. We have been in relationship for about 2 months now and you are the only one who knows. Please don't tell"

"Wait." Blaine said, "You know you said it turned you on a bit and you had to deal with it, did you think of us?" Blaine whispered

Finn sighed, "Don't worry, I wont tell, and well...yh. Sorry but it really turned me on and none of the girls were doing it for me so I thought of you two and it felt great. Please don't like hate me or something!" he pleaded

Finn looked down at the floor, waiting for his friends reply. Sam and Blaine both looked at each other, having a silent conversation. They both knew what each other were thinking.

"Finn, really don't worry! Me and Blaine are both hot guys and your just confused." Sam said calmly

" And if you would want to, ya know, join us, and see what its like, we dont mind?" Blaine continued cautiously

Finn looked up wide eyed. Had he really just been offered to have sex with his best friend and his boyfriend? He thought about it for a minute, before realising that if he had to even think about the offer before refusing it, he must be at least a little interested,

"Okay, Ill do it." he said nervously

"Great!" the other two said excited.

A few minutes later Finn froze as he felt a hand touching his crotch from underneath the table. He looked up at Sam and Blaine who were both doing work quietly, before he felt another hand on his crotch. Even though he had only just wanked a minute ago his dick responded eagerly by making his jeans unbelievably tight. He took a look under the table and saw that both boys were touching him. It was going to be a long day he thought as he realised he had the next lesson with them both aswell.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine had called his mum during lunch and explained he that he was feelign ill so he probably shouldnt go to his cousins with her. So she said that she wouldn't wait for him and would leave early, and that she would be back tomorrow evening. Blaine felt a triumph inside. This meant that after school they could all go back to Blaines, be as loud as they like and sleep there all night.

THE END OF THE DAY

They arrived at Blaines house excited. Finn even seemed much more into the idea now so the second the door closed Sam kissed Blaine wantingly. Finn felt the sight go straight to his groin and felt his member begin to harden. As they realised they were leaving him out, Blaine and Sam separated and approached Finn, pushing him down onto a sofa. Blaine took him by surprised and kisssed him. At first it felt weird but soon Finn was really into it and began to place his hands in Blaines hair as he deepened the kiss. Sam quickly undressed entirely and began to toss himself off while watching his boyfriend kissing his sexy best friend. Soon the kiss ended and Blaine and Finn both removed their own clothing too.

Blaine and Sam were both looking at Finns dick wide eyed, which made the lanky teen feel a bit awkward,

"What's up guys? Is there something wrong with me?" panicked Finn

"No!" both the other guys said quickly

"But dude, your dicks fucking huge! Like I've seen horses smaller than that. How big is it?" marvelled Sam

"Its 10" " replied Finn with a nervous laugh

"Thats gonna feel soo good" Blaine muttered to himself in disbelief

Sam knelt down and crawled infront of Finn on his knees. Once he was inbetween his open legs he began to play with the two massive nuts hanging infront of him. Finn shuddered but was distracted as Blaine went in for another kiss. By now Sam had moved onto the huge, solid pole before him, he could barely wrap his hand around it, because it was so thick. Teasingly he gave the first, painfully slow stroke. Sam looked up and could see the pleasure on Finns face as he and Blaine explored each others mouths. After a few more strokes Sam felt that his taller friend was ready for the next step. He readjusted his position to get comfy and lowered his mouth to the top of Finns huge penis.

Obviously Finn was less experienced than both the other boys, because the second Sam did this, the lanky teen uncontrollably bucked his hips ferociously, hitting Sams throat unforgivingly. Sam pulled away and coughed for a few second.

"Oh my god dude I'm so sorry! I didnt mean to, I couldnt control myself. Are you okay" worried Finn

"I'm, *cough *, fine. Dont worry about it, its just that Blaines obviously quite a bit smaller than you so I wasnt expecting it. No biggie." said Sam calmly

"I tell you what,"he continued "Blaine, your really good at deep throating, you wanna give it a go?"

" Sure!" The smallest boy said eagerly.

Sam and Blaine switched positions and soon enough Blaine was facing the humongous cock, wondering if he had bitten of more than he could chew.

"But what if I make you cough like Sam did?" question Finn

"Dont worry, I have no gag reflex, which means as long as it aint all rammed in at once, I should be able to get it all in there!" remarked Blaine

"How about I distract you! Then you'll be less likely to choke my boyfriend!" joked the blonde

"How"

"Have you ever touched another dudes cock before?"

"Well yh, but I was 14 and it was in a tent, and it only lasted for a few minutes..." Finn trailed off

"Really who?"

"It was Puuuuuuuahhhhhhhhhhhk"moaned Finn as he felt Blaine lower his lips on his hard member

"Cool" Sam laughed "but this is gonna last more than a few minutes! So why dont you show me what you can do?"

When he had recovered from the initial sudden pleasure of Blaines lips around him, Finn leaned into Sam and began a deep kiss, moaning into the blondes mouth. Blaine was beginning to lower his lips, taking more and more of his cock into his warm, moist mouth. The tall one actually had to place one hand on his hips to hold them in place, and with the other began to explore his friends body. But Blaine kept going, inch by inch,driving Finn crazy with moans. The simple kiss wasnt enough for him now, so he moved to Sams neck and began sucking fiercely, taking all the pleasure out on Sam beautifully pale neck. This quickly earned him groans of approval from his friend who began to stroke himself slowly. But his hand was swatted away by Finn, who replaced it with his own.

It felt really strange and Finn had to take a minute to really get used to the feel of it. When he was 14 and the tent stuff had happened, it was only quick touches really, nothing near as, intimate. But soon enough he had the hang of it and was slowly tossing off the hot blonde, while sucking at his nipple. Then suddenly Finn's eyes went wide and he looked down. He could feel that his cock had reached the back of Blaines throat. He was expecting Blaine to start his way back up his cock again, but then he kept going.  
"Oh god." was all the tall teen could muster

He'd had blow jobs before, but all the girls he had been with would never take this much of him, they would barely take him at all, cause his cock was so big. But Blaine, he kept going, he could feel his throat around his cock, contracting slightly giving his head even more pleasure. And what wasnt down Blaines throat was in his mouth being licked by his oh so skilful tongue. And after a few seconds, Blaines nose was nestled in his trimmed pubes. Finn saw stars, throwing his head backwards.

"Fuck. Blaine. So. Fucking. Good. Oh Fuck."

Sam chuckled to himself, really turned on by seeing his boyfriend on his knees with a huge cock down his throat and his best friend moaning like a professional porn star. He saw Blaine repeat his process a few more times and then he came up for some air.

"Finn, direct me a bit, show me what you like." panted Blaine

Once Blaine had again filled his mouth the enormous member, Finn removed his hand from Sams dick and placed them both on Blaines hair. He went slowly at first, not wanting a repeat of the last blow job. But when he was sure Blaine could take it, he got a bit faster and harder. He began to face fuck Blaine with a lot of power, ramming his dick down Blaines amazing throat, feeling it stretch at his girth every time. He could feel that he was close, and so could Blaine.

The smaller boy then pulled away,

"Dont want you finish yet!" he teased

"Yh, theres still so much more we are gonna do!" Sam added

"How about you return the favour big guy?"Sam suggested.

Finn gulped but knew it was only fair.

"Okay."

So he got up from the sofa and watched Blaine stand up. Finn lowered himself to his knees and looked and the other boy nervously.

"Dont worry Finn, just do what he did to you, do what you would like done to you!" encouraged the blonde from the sofa

So Finn shuffled forwards and was met by the expecting dick before him. To start with he stroked it, like he had done for Sam, which caused the boy to moan quietly. Blaines dick was a little shorter than Sams but a bit thicker. Then slowly he leaned forward and blew some cool air onto the sensitive head, meaning that Blaines moans grew louder. Finn realised he loved the reaction he was causing from the other boy, which caused him to repeat the action a few more times until he decided he wanted to hear Blaine scream his name.

So Finn opened his mouth and grabbed both of Blaines butt-checks pulling him towards him. He then closed his lips once he had the head of Blaines cock in his mouth. He then teased it gently with his tongue, over the slit, then under each side of the head, too slowly.

"Ahh Finn. Please. More." cried Blaine

Finn then detached his mouth but continued to toss him off while saying to him,

"Ill, go further when you start screaming my name Blaine. I want you to beg for it, cry for it." whispered the taller one seductively.

Blaine nearly lost his balance he was so overcome with need. He needed Finn to keep going or he might actually die.

"Please Finn. I need you too...I, I, I'm begging you!"

That was all that Finn needed before he continued the assault with his mouth. Taking all of him in his mouth at once and hollowing his cheeks around it while swirling his tongue around the shaft. Blaine was a blubbering mess by now, just moaning for more. Sam sat on the sofa stroking himself furiously, he needed contact. The noises his boyfriend was making were driving him mad. So he got up and pulled Blaine and Finn until they were lying on the floor.

"What?" both asked a little annoyed

"Shhh. Just suck." demanded Sam

He lied down with his cock near Blaine and his mouth near Finn, and then they both got the idea, moving till they formed a sort of triangle, each sucking each other. Finn was sucking Blaine like before but now he had Sam sucking him, leaving him ecstatic. Sams cock felt like it was in heaven, Blaine continued to moan, but while sucking him, vibrating his cock in the warm mouth. This in turn cause Sam to moan around Finns cock, which made him moan around Blaines cock, like a cycle.

Soon enough all three were close. All their hips were bucking, choking each other. Blaine held Sams cock out of his mouth as he said,

"Finn. I'm so close. If ya dont wanna swallow, take it out now!" groaned Blaine as he refilled his mouth with Sams beautiful 8" cock.

But Finn wasnt paying that much attention as he was doing his best to hold off his orgasm, but he couldn't any longer. With a massive cry he came into Sams mouth, which caused Blaines dick to be caught in the moan. So while Sam was desperately trying to swallow Finns massive load, Blaine erupted into Finns mouth. Finn was at first hesitant of the liquid pouring into his mouth, but as he got used to the salty taste, he loved it and began to swallow as much as he could. Sam then opened his eyes. Finn tasted great, Blaines was a bit sweeter, but Finns was still amazing. He looked at the other two boys and realised that Blaine had just hit his orgasm, the sight of Blaines seed spilling out the sides of his best friends mouth was just to much, and he cam with a massive thrust into Blaines mouth, filling his throat with sweet cum, which his boyfriend swallowed savouring every drop.

All three of them dropped their heads to the floor panting like dogs. They were all trying to come down from the intense orgasms they had just endured. What felt like hours passed, but they just kept on lying, in their "sort of triangle", not believing the pleasure that had just been thrust upon them, especially Finn. He'd felt more pleasure in this encounter with Blaine and Sam than he had felt with all other girls put together.

Finn saw Blaine lean up and drape himself over his boyfriend. Blaine noticed that Sam hadnt been able to swallow all of Finns cum and that some spilled out of his mouth, so he licked up the side of his blonde boyfriends cheek. This sight instantly made Finn begin to harden again, even though he'd ejaculated twice today already.

"Finn, you taste great!" shouted Blaine as he tried to find any more stray cum around Sams face

"Thanks!"he replied "You dont taste to bad yourself!"

"Well, you can taste it again, if your ready for round two, which judging by your cock, you are" Sam joked


End file.
